


[Podfic] You've Got to Be Kitten Me

by Rindle



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale Has a Cat (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Cats, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: A family can be an angel, his two cats, and his snake boyfriend. Or, Aziraphale adopts some new friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] You've Got to Be Kitten Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You've Got to Be Kitten Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234610) by [waterofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon). 



> Recorded for TheLordOfLaMancha for Voiceteam Mystery Box 20 - Chaotic Water (it's pronounced wooder) Team!

  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9ff4aa778d6b53b3d352b42c2266d009/2ddf514d6ffb5b42-79/s1280x1920/3ca79dddbae802d915f7527a911542a70b0b2098.jpg)  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:03:54
  * **MP3:** 3 mb (96 kbps)
  * **M4B:** 8 mb (128 kbps)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Streaming on [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/go-youve-got-to-be-kitten-me-rindle)
  * MP3 on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/6fza7alc3sv4/GO-YouveGotToBeKittenMe-rindle.mp3)
  * M4B on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/6m8rbv0phpjq/GO-YouveGotToBeKittenMe-rindle.m4b)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [You've Got to Be Kitten Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234610)
  * **Author:** [waterofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon)
  * **Reader:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Cover artist:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Bookshop photo:** [found here](https://pixabay.com/photos/old-books-book-old-library-436498/)
  * **Cat photo:** [found here](https://pixabay.com/photos/cat-silhouette-cats-silhouette-694730/)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you waterofthemoon for offering blanket permission.


End file.
